User talk:GreatHunter
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Dear clan member, This is hammer girl. A recent discussion has leaded me to ask all of my clan members why they do not go on our blog any more (so it’s not just you!). It has been requested that you tell us whether you still wish to be in my clan or not. I understand if you have been busy, on holiday or if your life is just too hectic for you at the moment to check on the blog. We would appreciate it if you leave us a message with your explanation. hammer girl 01:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Chameleon Bird Yeah um quick question about your request...............ummmmmmmm.......why is it a bird wyvern? I mean a chameleon and a bird are 2 massively different things. Im not saying Im not gonna draw it,Im already halfway through. But it just so abstract and weird. In a good way though. You request.... Ummm, is it okay if it doesn't have color? I don't have any coloring materials, I don't have any money to buy them and my drawings become worse when I color them. The drawing is finished, just asking you if its okay w/o color, KaiserLos 07:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Login You`re not the only one who keeps on forgetting to Login Mr.Jinouga 6:30, May 17 2011 LUDACHRIS: hey GreatHunter sorry i just saw your request. i will gladly draw you a brute wyvern just reply to your comment on commissions about what you would like it to look like and i will draw it to the best of my ability. it its done i just finished it, if you haven,t seen already i posted the link on the commissions page. please just comment so i know you saw it. i hope you like it! Ludachris